Fluttershy/Gallery
Based on Fighting is Magic Fluttershy character art no background Fighting is Magic.jpg Fightingismagicfluttershy.jpg|Note the different posture of Angel Fluttershy concept art Fighting is Magic.jpg|Showing how Angel mainly does the fighting Miscellaneous alone Fluttershy plushie.jpeg|Fan labor, at work. Archangel of kindness by beavernator-d6xo7xy.png You_re_going_to_love_me_by_beavernator-d5yqukc.png Yummy_bunny_by_beavernator-d5wh1j1.png Dances_with_draconequus_by_beavernator-d5sbgzx.png Fluttershy awesome stitching pattern.png|More Awesomeness. Fluttershy at the Gala by takua770.png|Fluttershy at the Grand Galloping Gala, fanart by Takua770 Fluttershy_Derelle.jpeg|Flutterdrelle Fluttershy VS the world.png|Fluttershy only has to truly worry about Scootaloo Flutternight.PNG|Looking at a blue butterfly at night Fluttershy by Rainbowdashy.png|Fluttershy With Green FlutterShy by RainbowDashFR.png FlutterShy by Mn27.png Fluttershy graceful.jpg|Birds on top of her 4611 - Fluttershy young.png|Flutterfilly Winter Wrap Up - Fluttershy by Kishmond.png|Fluttershy in her Winter Wrap Up vest Fluttershy minimalist wallpaper.jpg Fluttershy sleeping.jpg|Sleeping on a settee Canterlot Castle Posey 1.png MLP Fluttershy by CookieChomper.png Fluttershy by jucika009.png|Fluttershy fan art Fluttershy by xXAuroraRoseXx.png|On the tall grass Fluttershy Brushie by o-Fluttershy-o.png|Holding a hairbrush with her mouth Fluttershy Worried by sistemx.png Fluttershys valentines day by schnuffitrunks.png|Fluttershy Valentine's Day Squidgy Fluttershy on Cloud by RipslashRoulette.jpg Flying Fluttershy by Maishida.gif|Hovering animation I'd like to be a tree... by MetalBeerSolid.png|Fluttertree by MetalBeerSolid 156981 - angle artist-FacelessJr background birds commission Fluttershy orchestra Peewee Philomena phoenix.png|''FlutterSymphony'' by FacelessJr Fluttershy by mikuhoshi.png Fluttershy by babylondonstar.jpg|Uhh... Someone said "Fan labor at its best?" ;-) My Lil' Phoenix Fluttershy by TheLoneCrow.jpg|''My Lil' Phoenix: Fluttershy'' by TheLoneCrow Fluttershy's Paradise by johnjoseco.jpg|''Fluttershy's Paradise'' by johnjoseco Scary realistic Fluttershy.png|I accidently fluttershay all the drugs! :3 Dance by NetherLips.jpg|''dance'' by NetherLips 145413 - artist-aeronjvl Fluttershy.jpg The Contest coverart.jpg Fluttershy with a butterfly.jpg|Fluttershy with a butterfly Flutterrage eye twitch.gif|All the animals will be hers!!! Flutterwonder by AK71.png|Art by AK71 Vote Fluttershy by Equestria-Election.png|The vote Fluttershy poster made by Equestria-Election Love Fluttershy by Equestria-Election.png|An alternate version CRISIS Fluttershy by StarlightSpark.png|Based on CRISIS: Equestria Parasprite Fluttershy.png|A Fluttershy parasprite Fluttershy plays Minecraft by awesometwostudios.png|What would happen if Fluttershy ever played Minecraft Fluttershy yay First Vector by iCammo.png|Yaaaaaay Emoshy.png|Emoshy My Little Werewolf Fluttershy by dragon-fangx.png Cult leader Fluttershy.png|Cult leader Fluttershy, from Friendship is Witchcraft Fluttershy's space suit.png|Fluttershy's space suit. Fluttershy as a Transformer.jpg|Fluttershy as a Transformer Fluttershy scared.jpg|Ah! Fluttershy infected by dark magic by artist-tzolkine.png|Dark Fluttershy. Fluttershy Christmas Pony by artist-bronyontheway.png|Fluttershy Christmas Pony by bronyontheway. Fluttershy tank.jpg|Fluttershy on her tank, beware her hugs 88590 - fluttershy wet hair wet mane.png Fluttershy character art no background Fighting is Magic.jpg ohmy.png Armored Fluttershy by artist-ratchethun.png|Armored Evil Fluttershy fan art by ratchethun. Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-graphicbrony.jpeg|Fluttershy background wallpaper fan art by graphicbrony. Fluttershy in socks, laying on a pillow.png Fluttershy and Angel wallpaper by artist-ppgxrrb-fan.png|Fluttershy and Angel wallpaper fan art by ppgxrrb-fan. Fluttershy Wink by MysticAlpha.jpg|Fluttershy winking Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-mini-deus.png|Fluttershy wallpaper fan art by mini-deus. rock and roll.jpg|Rock and roll! Fluttershy Valentine Day wallpaper by artist-244705.png|Fluttershy Valentine Day wallpaper fan art by 244705. Fluttershy hovering with her eyes glowing.png|The power of Kindness with glowing eyes Fluttershy Valentine Day wallpaper by artist-cielaart.png|Fluttershy Valentine Day wallpaper fan art by cielaart. Fluttershy wallpaper.png|Fluttershy wallpaper. Fluttershy Valentine Day wallpaper by artist-pon-ea.png|Fluttershy Valentine Day wallpaper fan art by pon-ea. Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-lktronikamui.png|Fluttershy wallpaper fan art by lktronikamui. Fluttershy by 0-GizmoSue-0.png|Anime style of Fluttershy wearing her Necklace of Kindness Fluttershy by caninelove.jpg Fluttershy by tamponandtwilaloop.jpg Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-thegreatfrikken.png|Fluttershy wallpaper fan art by thegreatfrikken. Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-fesslershy31 and artist-ratchethun.png|Fluttershy wallpaper fan art by ratchethun. Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-dori-to.jpg|Fluttershy wallpaper fan art by dori-to. Alicorn Fluttershy by artist-sanchezlev.gif|Alicorn Fluttershy fan art by sanchezlev. Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-justaninnocentpony.png|Fluttershy wallpaper fan art by justaninnocentpony. mlp__fluttershy_in_the_sky_by_srmario-d4uvxzo.png mlp__gymnast_fluttershy_by_srmario-d4u2a9b.png mlp__i__m_a_monster__by_srmario-d4svlrp.png Fluttershy Gala Fashion Dress by artist-selinmarsou.png|Fluttershy Gala Fashion Dress fan art by selinmarsou. trottingdead,flutters.png Metal Fluttershy by RainbowDerpy.png|Metalshy Fluttershy with wonders.jpg|A flower on her head Fluttershy drinking her strawberry milkshake.png|Fluttershy drinking her strawberry milkshake fluttershy_and_fluttershy_by_hampshireukbrony.png|Fluttershy and her human counterpart Fluttershy as an angel in a gown with butterflies.jpg|Angelic Fluttershy fluttershy_equestria_girls_outfit_by_jeatz_axl.png|Fluttershy in EG outfits RPD490 FluttershyHuman.png|Human version of Fluttershy, with a Pokémon Trainer sprite of her, redrawn. Fluttershy putting on her Necklace of Kindness.png|Looks as if she put on her necklace. Fluttershy with a butterfly.png|Fluttershy with a blue butterfly Senorita TacoShy by Rautakoura.jpg|Fluttershy eating a taco Bbbff Fluttershy by Scourge707.png Fluttershy with her fringe down.jpg|Casual human Fluttershy has a piece of cake.png|Piece of cake Fluttershy holding a sign and her pet bunny Angel.jpg|Kindness to all animals Miscellaneous group Fluttershy VS the world.png|Fluttershy only has to truly worry about Scootaloo Fluttershy hugging Angel.png|Fluttershy loves her pet Angel. Fluttershy in Snow White Costume.jpg|Fluttershy roles as Snow White and Angel roles as himself Christmas with Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy and her friend, Luna Princess Planet by copy1cat.jpg|Fluttershy in the primary middle Pony body and coloration ref sheet - Mane 6.png Fluttershy Staring Down Dragon by SEMC.jpg|^_^ Just badflank Fluttershy being a badflank Fluttershy the Vampony Slayer by ScruffyToto.jpg|''Fluttershy the Vampony Slayer'' by ScruffyToto Mine by kurokaji11.png|Fluttershy with Rainbow Dash Still Mine by kurokaji11.png|Another involving those two Dash v Dash Flutter vs Flutter by CapnChryssalid.png|Fluttershy and Butterscotch attempt conversation, while Rainbow Dash takes on Rainbow Blitz Time to say Goodbye by Trotsworth.png|Art by Trotsworth Kaa hypnosis eyes.png|Fluttershy on the bottom right Comic Con 2011 poster with no logo.png My Little Brony meme comic Fluttertree now canon.jpg|Fluttertree: now official Pony bus omgweregonnadie by shutterflye.png|Ohh, I don't like this...! Happy Birthday. yay.jpg Fluttershy wing covering.png Mane 6 with Cadance.jpg Pinkie Pie forever alone meme.png|Fluttershy's kind nature makes her sad at Pinkie's loneliness Meet me in the sky by marikaefer.png|Looks like she lost her wings Surprise bag chart.jpg|A chart showing which toy used which model (poor Fluttershy; she didn't even get her own unique model) Mane six toys in gala dresses.jpg|The mane six... toys, dressed up in all their gala finery Ponies on the Beach by sakurakaijuu.jpg|Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders NightmareChrysalis.png|We're so screwed... When worlds collide by Trotsworth.png|Sitting on a green chair in Sugarcube Corner Fluttershy vs Slendermane by Le Fancy Walrus.jpg They finally meet Lord Smooze.png|Fluttershy and Rarity meet Lord Smooze, (artwork based off Friendship is Witchcraft) ZOMBIE PONIES by CaptRicoSakara.jpg|Fluttershy is a zombie Main 6 face zombie ponies.jpg|Fluttershy surrounded by zombie ponies. 5 ponies has been Pinkamena Diane Pie.png|Fluttershy and friends has been infected by Pinkamena Diane Pie. The New Main Six Royal Guard.jpg|Fluttershy and her friends as Royal Guard. Captain Twilight saving private Derpy.jpg|Fluttershy and friends saving private Derpy. My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic's wallpaper.jpg|Mane 6's wallpaper. Main 6 wallpaper.jpg|Mane 6 ponies' wallpaper. F. O. B. Equestria Army.png|Fluttershy on a tank (Twilight's up one) in F. O. B. Equestria. Vietnam War.jpg|Fluttershy and her friends in Vietnam War. 007 - Sister Act.png|Shouting from inside her house Fluttershy by artist-njung.jpg|Lovely Fluttershy fan art by njung. Crazy Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy by artist-mangaka-girl.png|Fluttershy and Crazy Twilight-mangaka-girl. Happy New Year - 2013 by MikorutheHedgehog.jpg|Fluttershy celebrating 2013 with Trixie Christmas Ponies by artist-reikomuffin.png|Fluttershy and christmas ponies fan art by reikomuffin. Vampire blank flank Rarity and Fluttershy by artist-scootscoots.png|Fluttershy and Vampire blank flank Rarity artist=scootscoots. Fluttershy save Rainbow Dash by artist-texasuberalles.jpg|Fluttershy save Rainbow Dash from explosion fan art by texasuberalles. Tfmlpmovieposter.jpg N Lyra absurd res applejack artist SpeccySY berry punch derpy hooves drunk fluttershy pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity twilight sparkle vinyl scratch.png Adventure time.jpg whichone.jpg|Why? FluttershyEevee.jpg|My new Favorite animals Stay away.jpg|wait!.....Please? Boxing Match!.jpg|oh My! CMC and Fluttershy background wallpaper by artist-mrbeattyjr.png|Fluttershy and CMC background wallpaper fan art by mrbeattyjr. Reading time by ember flames-d5ijob3.jpg|Red Javelin and Fluttershy beast war.jpg|who the heck!? Race switch.jpg|Some dragons, of course, have wings. Lightning Bolt & Fluttershy.png Pinkie popping out from your monitor.jpg|Fluttershy seems to have discovered the fourth wall Wedding Bell Blues cover art.png Post Nuptials cover art.png Fluttershy in Sonic the Hedgehog by jjsonicblast86.jpg|A Chao garden: the perfect place in the Sonic universe for Fluttershy Lesson 1 by xXAngeLuciferXx.jpg Fluttershy kissing Keldeo.jpg Twilight friends S4E01 and 02.png Ponies on a plane by universal tiger-d5dy0um.png.jpg Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy wallpaper by artist-xxdashiearmyxx.jpeg|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash wallpaper fan art by xxdashiearmyxx. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy shipping wallpaper.jpg|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash shipping wallpaper. 286585__UNOPT__safe_fluttershy_transformers_transformers-prime_the-stare_beast-hunters_predaking.jpg imagesCA4DI7VI.jpg|the hunter! Much better.jpg UNOPT safe fluttershy princess-luna tv-meme transformers gamer-luna optimus-prime megatron gamershy street-fighter transformers-prime video-games shoryuken.png Andrea Libman with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.png|Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, along with the ponysona of their voice actress Super Star Kart 8 Racers.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls in human outfits.png Donie&Fluttershy.jpg|Fluttershy and Donatello Leonardo and Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy and Leonardo 8Kzzw1Z.jpg|Fluttershy and Fleur de Lis CRISIS Equestria Cover by StarlightSpark.jpg 33136 - artist Platina-Jolteon mane cast tailbiting.png Fluttershy stare reaction image.jpg Friendship is Tragic novel cover.png Pony POV Series Season One Reharmonized Ponies coverart.jpg Sight for Really Sore Eyes Cover by SpeccySY.png Fluttershy as an angel in a gown with butterflies.jpg|Angelic Fluttershy Twilight Sparkle and the Alicorn's Stone.png The 6th Element by BubblestormX.png In the creepy woods.jpg|Wonderland cast New friends including humans.jpg|Molly riding on Fluttershy Yay and yeah by kilala97-d72wz31.jpg|Fluttershy and Bulk Watching by kilala97-d73qthd.jpg The Mane 6, Suited and Suave by Rautakoura.jpg The Mane 6 and the Princesses.jpg|Looking bashful as always Ponies of the Caribbean by Poowis.png Category:Official character galleries